Sorry Hummel, you know I'm a carnivore
by Dean Star
Summary: Mortal enemies, Karofsky and Kurt now fight a different battle. With only their bodies as a weapon, the battle field a dive motel outside of Lima. Smutty Kurtstofsky fic mixed w/ fluff and a little angst.
1. 1: A Little Fruity

**A smutty, dirty, filth ridden Kurtstosky fic I wanted to get off my chest. I feel like such a perv for this but it had to be done. I love Glee and all but I feel like they are doing such a disservice to Kurt by pairing him with Blaine, I feel like they would end up hating each other at the end of their relationship because of how similar there are. Relationships need push and pull which, for obvious reasons, Karofsky and Kurt have. Review please, I love reviews!**

69696969696969696969

Their hands touched ever so slightly, both afraid that the contact would break the other boy. Both were so fragile, meek in their own way. Their false bravado made them look strong on the outside but both struggled on the inside like a tempest on the sea. Neither had another to talk to, to share their pain and anger and confusion. One had his father but that only went so far, you couldn't exactly talk to your Dad about these kinds of things. Neither of their friends knew, none understood what they were going through. How could they?

Mortal enemies found themselves in a new battle that both of them wanted to win, both of them refused to throw up the white flag in defeat.

The bigger of the two slowly wrapped his hand around the smaller boy's pale wrist and pulled it up to him, slowly breathing in the scent of cologne that hung there. It made him hungry, it made him nauseous, it stung yet he wanted more of it. He didn't know if it surprised him or the smaller kid more when he pulled the wrist more forcefully towards him and slowly kissed the palm of his hand. The cologne had a chemical taste that burned his tongue but beneath it he could taste him, the salty taste of another boy.

It tickled the smaller boy, Kurt, but it was so erotic and in a way romantic, something he never expected from Karofsky. Weeks ago in a fit of absolute exhaustion the boys put of a cease fire; Karofsky scared of the leverage Kurt held over him and Kurt just tired of being tossed around like a rag doll. They decided it was time to end the battle and let bygones be bygones, both surprised the other accepted the truce. Things changed between them, instead of the bullying in the halls they would nod to each other. They would even talk to each other when Kurt's Glee Friends and Karofsky's jock friends weren't around, both of them secretly ashamed of the budding friendship between the two.

He couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he moved and especially the way he looked at him. He would wake up at night after a wet dream, always involving him, with such a lust that it hurt. Unknown to him that across town the same thing was happening with the other boy.

Neither one of the boys knew how they got here but now that they were sitting in a motel room, rented by Karofsky's father's credit card, it felt right.

They moved in unison, Karofsky still holding Kurt's hand as both sat on the bed and slowly fell back. Kurt starring into his eyes, Karofsky starring into his. Suddenly both boys were aware of so many things around them, like the color of the room and how the little bit of light filtering in through the curtain showed the tiny dust particles dancing in the air.

"Are you sure…" Karofsky asked but stopped the second put a finger on his lips. Slowly Karofsky smiled and opened his mouth, wrapping his tongue around Kurt's finger and slowly pulling it into his mouth. Kurt penetrated him, the salty taste of his finger mixed with the acai berry accented hand moisturizer filled his mouth like a sweet, salty treat. For Kurt it felt weird, slimy, alien but the way Karofsky's eyes twinkled made him tingle all over in excitement.

Karofsky let Kurt have his finger back but moved in closer, Kurt believing he would have his second kiss and this time he wanted it, craved it, wanted to know the taste of it. But Karosfky wouldn't oblige, instead of using his mouth on Kurt's own he moved to his side to nibble at his neck.

Kurt moaned in delirious surprise, who would think having your finger licked like a lollipop and vampire bites would be so satisfying?

While Kurt found his body unable to hold still Karofsky was very intent. That same salty taste, Kurt's natural taste, was there underneath the tang of orange. He smiled into Kurt's neck as his mouth filled with saliva, he had to swallow it before it dripped down onto Kurt's perfectly pale skin. Coming up for air he stared once more at Kurt's face, appreciating that stout nose and those pink lips that looked like they were meant for kissing.

With his eyes closed Karofsky made a sneak attack and dive bombed onto Kurt's lip, slowly opening his own to move his tongue slowly across the smaller boy's lips. A berry taste he couldn't place was there but when Kurt slowly opened his mouth and invited him in Karofsky moaned as their tongues touched for the first time in a tantalizingly touch, the texture of Kurt's tickly tongue throwing his taste buds into a tumbling freefall to get more and more of his taste. The taste of melon full in Kurt's mouth.

Karofsky laughed into Kurt's mouth, pulling away momentarily just far enough that the tips of their noses were just touching. Both boys starred at each other a little too long and Kurt began to feel self conscious.

"What?" He asked in confusion, in fear that this was all a game to Karofsky and suddenly he would begin to beat on the smaller boy.

"You are so fruity."

"WHAT!" Kurt gasped.

Dave smiled as he realized the snafu, he pulled Kurt hand up and kissing his finger. "Berry." He moved his nose slowly along Kurt's shoulder blade, inhaling. "Orange or tangerine." He came up and slowly moved his scruffy cheek against the corner of Kurt's lips. "More berry and…" He looked at Kurt, smiling. "Your mouth tastes like a melon. As I said, fruity."

Kurt laughed at the joked, "A fruit salad, how very vegan of me. Next thing you will tell me you do not eat meat." Kurt gasped at the witty remark, wanting to take back the double entendre immediately.

Dave smiled and his whole body shook with a laugh, "Sorry Hummel, you know I'm a carnivore."

69696969696969696969

**Should I write more or just leave it at that? Review and let me know, I would love to write more of this!**


	2. 2: Getting to Know You

**A smutty, dirty, filth ridden Kurtstosky fic I wanted to get off my chest. I feel like such a perv for this but it had to be done. This gets smuttier in this chapter, just a massive warning for the faint of heart! This is also a little more fluffy. Also I apologize for the use of the f-word, Dave is a bit homophobic and self mutilating so I felt the need was right. It is not meant in an offensive way at all!**

**I do not own Glee nor the characters in this fic.**

69696969696969696969

Kurt sat on the edge of the bathtub in a finicky panic, conservatively playing at his fingernails but his eyes conscientious, waiting for the door to open or for Karofsky to call in asking if everything was alright. Kurt was thoroughly confused, on the borderline of giving it all to his ex-tormentor and shimmying out of the small bathroom window like a runaway bride. Being meticulous with his clothing, he wasn't looking forward to getting his clothes dirty but he was willing to forgo his religious fashionista dogma if he must.

Always so self disciplined, never giving himself over fully to anyone, never showing anyone who he was deep down. If he went through with this Karofsky would know who he was and not just in a physical way. This would change things and Gaga knows if he was ready for this.

Karofsky on the other hand sat in bed while Kurt used the "powder room" as he so eloquently put it. Nerves were getting the best of him too, his doubts about his body were like small fish dibbling away at his brain. Each little bite told him he wasn't good enough, he was fat, he was ugly, how could such a prissy guy like Kurt ever want to see him without clothes?

Then those old feelings of pushing those _faggy_ thoughts away that always betrayed him returned. Fury replaced lust, replaced those lovey dovey feelings someone like Dave Karofsky should never feel, especially for another guy. Why the fuck was he even there? He stood, grabbing the lettermen jacket he haphazardly threw to the ground and took one step just as the bathroom door opened.

Karofsky dropped his lettermen jacket again and stood slack jawed, his heart racing and eyes bulging, his hands shacking and dick growing in his restrictive jeans. Kurt stood there at the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of wildly animated underwear, briefs with brown and blue designs and the word _Ginch_ on the waste band.

"Jesus Christ…" He mumbled, Kurt was fucking beautiful! Not a single spot ordained his body, no little marks or scars that Karofsky had all over his. No blotches of red or a birthmark, just creamy pale skin that looked, for lack of a better word, delicious to Karofsky's eyes. Kurt's green eyes looked uncertain, as if he couldn't look Karofsky in the eyes. "Jesus Christ you look…fucking beautiful."

Not the meaningful response he was looking for, he always imagined the first time he let himself be looked at in such a way would be more romantic. A dinner involving candles, whine and something of the Italian flavor. He would be romanced, danced and flirted with all night until they went back to his date's house, which would be furnished with the perfect ensemble of modern day accents over a masculine, rustic appeal. They would be passionate all night and into the morning when they would sit together, nude, on his balcony watching the sun rise. Afterwards they would sleep and spend the whole day together just lying in bed, forsaking the world in a steamy day of love making.

Instead he was standing almost fully naked in front of his life long bully, exposed for him to see, for him to hurt, willing to let him touch him and do with him what he wanted. The room smelled like cleaning liquids with a significant amount of 80's style that Kurt couldn't even pull off. This experience would be so meaningful, so powerful of a memory that he almost wanted to persuade Dave to just leave it as it was. He wanted Dave to be more articulate with his words and with his actions, more expressive, fluent in Kurt's language so they could both be satisfied with what was happening.

Wait, when did he start calling him Dave and not just Karofsky?

Dave moved over to him in three large strides in which he crossed the room and grabbed Kurt by the neck, pinning him in a hold against the doorjamb and forcefully pushed his tongue down the smaller boy's throat. He was so fragile looking and Dave wanted to break him, wanted to make him moan in pleasure and cry out his name, even if he couldn't call him by anything but Karofsky. Hell, he would even take Kurt calling him neanderthal as long as he could taste him again.

They tangled again with their hands and with their mouths. Kurt pulled at Dave's shirt as if holding on, trying not to fall down. Dave pushed Kurt against the door frame to make him stay, to show him that no matter what choice Kurt wanted to make he was stuck here, in this room, with Dave and with no one else. But Kurt was not a good listener, he was his own man and he didn't take kind to being pushed around, not anymore.

He pushed back, gently but forcefully, until Dave got off balance and fell back into the opposite doorjamb. Kurt took the opportunity to step forward, his leg moving between Dave's outspread legs dangerously close to his groin and pulled at the boys shirt as if to tell him he needed to be as naked as he was and right…now!

Dave obeyed, surprisingly to both of them, and let Kurt pull the garment off with one pull and carefully laying it over the sink. When he turned back to Dave he was a little shocked at seeing Dave's chest for the first time. Well, not exactly, he probably saw it in the locker room but never paid much attention to it. He was a stocky guy that Kurt would categorize as big boned but not in an unattractive way, it wasn't exactly flabby but more of a muscled stomach that was almost a gut coupled with a somewhat sculpted chest, a wisp of hair dusting it. For some reason Kurt smiled at looking at the other boy's nipples and wanting to test what it would feel like to bite them, he shook his head to get those thoughts out and went back to kissing his new found toy.

Dave found the whole exchange so hot in a way he didn't know existed. Years of depression through self mutilation, pretending to be straight, leant Dave to believe this kind of passion wasn't real, wasn't something he could ever feel. He would try watching straight porno to turn him straight and felt a stirring downtown but realized it was because he was thinking about the act of sex, not the girls in the flicks in particular. For years he tried to deny it but Kurt pulled it out of him. Made Dave want to join him in wearing silly Gaga costumes and be open to being a gay boy in Lima, Ohio. Fear always ruled him but now he was free, he wanted more to his life then getting married to a girl and making them both unhappy until the day they died.

Playfully he shimmied up the doorjamb and was all thumbs with unbuttoning his jeans and opening his belt. Seeing this Kurt placed a cool hand on top of Dave's sweaty paw and pushed it aside. He expertly unbuckled his belt and spun, pulling the belt out of his pants like a magician pulling a table cloth over a covered table; it was like magic that it slid out without getting caught in a loop.

Kurt threw the belt aside and daintily placed a hand on top of what Dave liked to refer to as his _junk_, unwilling to wait any longer to feel him. Dave let out a little gasp and jumped up straight and unable to pull his eyes away from Kurt's hand on top of his clothed dick. Kurt smiled at his uneasiness, glad to see he was as jumpy and nervous as he was. He liked the feeling of Dave's member, it felt large and warm and inviting.

They pulled each other in, this time Kurt gently biting at Dave's collarbone and both boys pushed their hips into the others. Dave never realized how tall Kurt was, he always looked so small but their groins met at the same height. Kurt never realized that Dave's voice wasn't this deep, menacing threat he always thought it was. It was actually almost pretty, as if he could jump into harmony as Kurt did every day at Glee.

_Oh god/Gaga I am going to burst._ Both boys thought together, at the same time, in unison. They backed off to catch their breath, Dave gasping for air with no shirt on and his jeans unzipped to reveal the blue boxer briefs beneath. Kurt slowly and deeply breathing with only a pair of underwear on, his manhood peaking just out the top of his briefs a bright red, a small drop of clear liquid dripping from it's tip.

Standing and adjusting a strand of loose hair Kurt turned away and moved back towards the bed, not looking back to see if Dave would follow. The entire time Dave stared at Kurt walking away, the underwear he wore almost look fitted just for him. The hem rode his ass just right, curving at where his bubble butt met his legs as to not reveal the pale mounds beneath. He quickly disrobed and threw his jeans, shoes and socks in the bathroom. Ever the momma's boy he turned the bathroom light off but drooled at the sight of Kurt sitting in bed, crossing his ankles and leaning back taking a look at Dave himself.

As Dave approached Kurt noticed how hairy Dave's legs were, he didn't mind the tussle of hair on his chest and approved of the hair that led down from his slight belly to under his boxer briefs. In fact he didn't mind the hairy legs either, which was surprising, he always pictures himself with someone who waxed as he himself did.

Dave dragged himself over to Kurt, put a leg on either side of Kurt's crossed legs and stared down at the beautiful boy beneath him. With a smiled he whispered, "Today I realized that I'm gay."

Kurt laughed and he pushed himself back on the bed so his entire body was supported by the mattress. , "Understatement of the century Kar…Dave. What was that first kiss, an experiment in a new flavor of bullying? What next, will Azimio come busting through the doors and we will all go shopping like old girlfriends at the Super K?"

"Hush." Dave playfully stalked up, a smile plastered on his face and stopped so he was looming over the smaller boy.

A flash of that old fear played at the corner of Kurt's mind until the warmth of Dave's bigger body took its place.

"I'm gay." Dave repeated, leaning down and taking in his scent again.

"I'm gay." He mumble as an after thought as their chests touch.

"Fuck am I gay." He moaned as their manhood's rubbed against each other.

As they kissed Dave thought, _Fuck I am gay and…and I am kind of okay with that._

69696969696969696969

**Thoughts? Is the suspense killing you? Well it is killing me! I am writing as fast as I can because **_***I***_** want to see what happens next! This is taking me along for the ride because I will proudly admit I have no plans for this except smut smut smutty smut! Yet it is turning out to be a little more then that I think.**


	3. 3: Dave's Moment

**A/N: A smutty, dirty, filth ridden Kurtstosky fic I wanted to get off my chest. I feel like such a perv for this but it had to be done. Each chapter is smuttier then the last! Thank you for all of the comments, I love all of them 3 3 3 It is nice to know people like your story, I also like it that all of you like Dave and Kurt together as much as I do!**

**I do not know the history between Dave and Kurt pre-season 1 of Glee so I am being creative with their past. Also this fic takes place after **_**Never Been Kissed,**_** in which none of the creepy touches or the death threats occurred. Kurt does not go to Dalton, etc etc.**

**I do not own Glee nor the characters in this fic.**

69696969696969696969

A memory came to Dave; when he was seven he was out playing on the playground during recess when he hit his knee running around the monkey bars. It wasn't a bad run in, he didn't break anything or bruise anything but since no one was playing to him he felt the need to cry out to get attention, to call out for help so someone would notice the lonely little boy. He looked over to his Mom who had a cigarette in one hand and a trashy romance novel in the other, she didn't even blink at the sound of her son crying.

"Stop crying!" A girl called out from atop the monkey bars. Dave looked up and blinked at the body of the small boy up there, where did the girl go? "My dad says boys don't cry only girls do and he knows how to fix cars so he knows what he is talking about!"

"I dun…I dun care!" Little Dave argued back.

The little boy gracefully shimmied through the bars and landed on the ground flat on his feet, hands up in the air theatrically imitating the guys he saw vaulting on the olympics. "You should, people will think you are a girl!" He announced as Dave looked up into his big green eyes.

"Kurt are you alright?" The little boys father came running over the moment Kurt dropped. His son was a little dismissive towards his father but Dave sat there is awe at the simple exchange. Watched as the little boy's father patted him on the back, brushed the mulch from his clothes and held his hand as the two walked out of the park.

69696969696969696969

Kurt was always the strong one, the one who stood up to the dragon and didn't play the hapless princess, even when Karofsky called him one. He stood up to Azimio and Karofsky when Azimio clipped that goth chick in the hall, he stood up to Karofsky and wouldn't back down. Dave laid there looking down at the boy and realized that along with the myriad of other feelings he had for this boy he had true admiration.

"I'm no girl." Dave mumbled, the corner of his mouth betraying a smile.

Kirt just blinked in confusion and stopped running his hand through Dave's hair, "You say the most romantic things Dave. I am a fruit, you are not a girl…well I have to say I am glad to hear that! Sorry but I do not like trannys. They dress too wildly for even me and plus I have to say, if you were a tranny you would have to dress better then your Ross summer line fare. Why do you even wear t-shirts in the winter?"

Dave laughed, loudly and without hesitation, "You don't remember do you?"

"Involving a girl? With you?" Kurt rolled his eyes and moved his hand away from Dave. "I can't say I do."

"We were on the playground, you told me to stop crying because it made me look like a girl."

Kurt smiled, "I was on the monkey bars wearing my little osh kosh bgosh and you were on the ground crying, I do remember." He laughed.

Dave moved and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, "And you thought it involved me being a tranny."

"We all have our fetishes." Kurt pushed Dave off of him and he rolled onto his back. Kurt sat on top of him, aware of his behind resting on Dave's groin. Both boys felt the pull in their lower extremities, their contact making both boys squirm a little.

Kurt was brave. Kurt was determined. Kurt was horny as hell. He moved delicately down rubbing against Dave, massaging his hands into Dave's chest and playfully flicking a nipple. Moving lower and nimbly gripping the edges of Dave's boxer briefs.

Dave struggled to whisper his name, "Kurt."

"Shh shh shh, you are talking way too much."

Dave brought his hand down to stop him, apprehensive about letting Kurt see him. Petrified Kurt would run away screaming, shunned again by the boy and destined to return to the halls of McKinley High daunted, terrified of ever letting another person see the whole Dave Karofsky ever again. When Kurt pealed back the briefs, too fast for Dave to stop him he wasn't going to run away. No, it was the first time Kurt was allowed to look. To truly look, to examine and to…to touch.

There was a curve to it and Kurt had never seen one uncut before but in some odd, erotic, dirty way he found it beautiful. Undaunted, Kurt moves his hands to Dave's knees and leisurely slid them up his thighs, inch by each inch he moved closer Dave seemed to gain more willpower and pumped it into his manhood. Kurt stopped, amazed that it was growing even bigger the closer he got to it.

The amazement was over and the need to move closer overtook Kurt Hummel and for the first time in his life his hand wrapped around another boy's dick. He didn't know what to feel, he felt the lose skin there and the blood pumping through his veins. His entire hand just barely wrapped around the entire thing but he found it so intoxicating, the Britney Spears song suddenly coming to mind.

Dave on the other hand was not lost in thought, he watched the whole thing unravel as an out of body experience. He felt Kurt's cool hands warming on his thighs, quivered as said hands moved up his inner thigh and then Kurt brazenly took hold of him. He lost sight, lost his train of thought and let go as Kurt wrapped his hand around him. It was so much to handle, no one has ever touched him there, never in this way. Kurt was being so careful, so gentle that it hurt. He had to move, he had to do something, laying there and just watching was too much. Intolerantly he moved his hips up so he could push up and through Kurt's grip, lying back down and escaping from it. The movements were fantastic, felt so much better then when he did it to himself, alone in his room or in the shower. Dave always felt the shame when doing it alone but none of those feelings invaded his thoughts today.

The feeling of Dave's movement was bitterly eating away at Kurt's own libido; he wanted to hurry things along but told himself he must have patience, enjoy everything. Gaga knows if he would be allowed a second chance at this.

The silence in the room was deafening to both the boys. Kurt was at once gripping Dave and then his mouth was so close to him, he gasped at the image of Kurt leaning down and inspecting him like a child does a bug. He was no bug though, Kurt didn't have an appetite for insects but he did for one Dave Karofsky.

Dave will remember the moment as the most beautiful in his life. Kurt will see it as a stepping stone into owning up to being a sexual being and not just _the gay boy_. Kurt opened his mouth into a perverted O and just took the tip of Dave into his mouth. Warm, caressing, effervescent in its new silk container Dave let out a guttural moan that might wake the neighbors if they were sleeping this time of day.

Kurt took more and more of Dave into him, appreciating the fact another human was inside of him, being a little too metaphoric in the moment but enjoying it none the less. The overwhelming taste of salt and something a little bitter rolled into his mouth but it was a taste he always longed for, like that dish from that restaurant you never had the time to make but craved all the time. The feeling of Dave sliding into him, pushing at the walls of his throat and threatening to gag him was something he thought would be a struggle, something he would have to acquire a taste for. He paused, breathing in through his nose but he still kept Dave there, safe and warm. He wanted Dave there, it felt right.

Inside the velvety prison Dave felt a whole gamut of emotions, most of which he could never put words to. Seeing Hummel…no fancy…no Kurt, yes Kurt. Seeing Kurt open his mouth and engulf him immediately threatened to send him over the edge. He wanted to cry out, wanted to slow him down but he also wanted release. He wanted _Kurt_ to release him.

Kurt almost expertly began to move, gently as to not scrap his teeth on Dave but the motions Kurt was making was driving Dave wild. "Oh god…oh god fancy that feels so good don't…stop…don't stop."

Not even noticing the slip of his name Kurt worked at pleasing Dave in a way he never thought possible. How did it get to the point that he wanted to be with his greatest enemy? How could he be doing this, with him of all people?

"Oh god…" Dave moaned, bringing his hand down and rubbing Kurt's head playfully. Feeling the need to touch him, to pull him in, to push up into his mouth was sending him over the edge. He wanted to cry out to tell Kurt how good he was doing, how he never felt so good or so complete in his life. It felt just so right that the ache in his back he believed was there due to his denial to his sexual desires all but melted out of his body.

In all but a moment Dave pulled on Kurt's hair forcefully, the brown strands ripping between his fingers. The pain was bearable at most but Kurt was too intent on making Dave come to even noticed. He was like a puppy who was being held back from its food, all he saw was Dave and his intended target.

When Kurt came back down, rubbing his tongue along Dave and kissing it ever so slightly Dave finally had enough. In a defeated exhaustion Dave gave into Kurt's demands, gave over to his enemy and raised the white flag upon the tower in defeat.

"Oh god…oh god…please…oh…Kurt…." He hissed between belated breaths. Kurt kissing, Dave's forward motions, all of it was a beautiful crescendo the moment Kurt took him back into his mouth to be flooded by Dave's seed. It surprised both of the boys, Dave lost in an orgasmic euphoria he never experienced before. There was always pleasure, of course, but never these emotions and tinglings that moved throughout his body. Kurt never before tasted someone like this, never even took his own in his mouth. The thought disgusted him, why would anyone want to swallow another's come? But in that moment he understood, he appreciated the gift and thought he was a little slutty when he moved his tongue around his mouth to scoop the salty, bitter treat and finally consumed all of Dave.

Kurt sat up, wiping the spittle from the sides of his mouth. Dave laid there panting, his cock glistening from Kurt's service and just a little deflated, the truth was he wasn't sure if it would ever go down. Both boys were afraid to look at each other, their doubts playing at their minds. Is that all Dave wanted, a slutty blowjob in a dive motel room? Did Kurt enjoy it or did he finally realized this sweaty chubby boy who would probably be balding by the time he was thirty simply wasn't what he was looking for in a…in a boyfriend?

The awkward silence was broken by Kurt laughing, not one of his snide giggles or defeating "Ha!" he liked to use on his tormentors but an honest to goodness cackle. It confused Dave, "What's so funny?" He asked, he himself finding it hard to fight the smile creeping up on his lips.

"Oh nothing, I just gave a _bj_ to a high school jock, every _girls_ dream." He kidded.

'Sorry I'm not…I'm sorry?" Dave asked.

Kurt looked up to him, intent, eyes a little widened, "No its nothing like that, not what you're thinking I just…I have to admit I never thought it would be like this. Not with you."

Dave let the smile spread on his face, "I did, or I wanted to. I just…fuck I don't know how to say this."

Kurt plopped down beside him, snuggling up close to his warm body. The bigger boy wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him in. Kurt noticed the hint of cologne on Dave, it was musky and what you expected from a puck head but it smelled good, it smelt like what Kurt thought a guy should smell like.

"You don't need to say anything." Kurt whispered.

Dave turned to his side, his bigger body causing the bed to rock a little, until his was facing Kurt. "I wanna say one thing."

Kurt looked flirtatiously into Dave's brown eyes, "Hmmm?"

"It's your turn, Hummel."

69696969696969696969

**A/N: Kurt's time is up next, what does Dave have planned? Well, it is something he has wanted to do to the boy for a long, loooong time!**


	4. 4: Kurt's Turn

**A/N: One more chapter after this and their slutty little motel visit will be over. Thank you for all of the kind words I really appreciate them. It is also nice to know people see Dave as something other then the aggressive Bully Ryan Murphy wants us to believe he is. Coming to terms with being gay is a struggle, it was a struggle for Kurt too but he lucked out in having an awesome father so he turned out differently. I wish they would go in a direction where Kurt could be Dave's "Blaine", that Dave would have a creepy little alter in his locker with picture of Kurt and courage is written beneath it. I don't dislike Klaine, I just prefer Kurtstofsky!**

**I do not own Glee not the character in this fic! (because if I did creepy!Karofsky would no longer exist!)**

69696969696969696969

"It's your turn, Hummel." Karofsky shouted in the hall, Kurt looked back to see Jacob Ben Israel sprawled over on the ground and weakly sit up to spin around the corner. Kurt could hear his footsteps echo down the hall.

As the brute approached him Kurt quickly threw his bag in his locker, not wanting it to get damaged in whatever Karofsky was about to do to him. "What is your plan this time Karofsky? Throw me in the dumpster, slushy facial, threaten to kill me or just kiss me again?" He laughed. "If I get the choice just threaten me again because at least you won't ruin my new Louis Vuitton shoes from the 2010 collection."

Karofsky charged like a bull, seeing red at Hummel's words. "Don't even try it today lady face!"

"Try what?" Kurt answered, obviously exasperated. "It has been months since that kiss and all you do is push me into my locker. One more year Karofsky and I will not have to see that particularly Neanderthal-ic face of yours." Kurt laughed, moving his hand along with his words as he said, "But maybe I should stop calling you a Neanderthal, _homo-_sapien does seem to fit you rather nicely."

Karofsky hit the locker next to Kurt's as hard as he could, "WHAT did you say?"

Abashedly Kurt looked away, not really proud of the gay slur he just used. Weeks and months of this constant torture was getting to him. He became so engrossed with Finn last year that he seemed like a stalker, now he seemed uptight and snooty. He didn't want to be; he was a self proclaimed diva and thought no one dressed as first-rate as he did. But Kurt didn't like the image he was representing; the stuck up gay kind who thought he was exceptional only because he was gay. That wasn't Kurt, that was just what he put up to protect himself from getting too close to someone. He wouldn't have another stalker-esque moment like he did with Finn. He refused to have feelings for another boy again unless he knew they were gay, his days of chasing around the straight boy were over.

Karofsky stood there huffing, suddenly out of breathe. His proximity to Hummel made his brain go wild, as if someone put it on a string and used it as a yoyo. Hummel had a funny way with getting under his skin, making him want to push the kid in the halls. In classes he would stare at Kurt for a few minutes before he realized what he was doing, not even thinking about the other boy just wanting to look at him. All the needs he felt when it came to Hummel translated into bullying him, Karofsky simply couldn't think in any other terms when it came to Hummel except to treat him like he was a guy on the football field, simple terms for his simple mind.

"Look fancy, you brought it on yourself. You shouldn't have told your boyfriend about us!" He whispered aggressively, referring to Kurt's _friend _Blaine.

Kurt sighed, "First he is not my boyfriend, just because two gays talk doesn't mean they have to mate! Karofsky just get it over with, I have enough product at home to take care of whatever bruises you will leave on me but not enough o scrub away the grime I get when talking to you!"

_Bruises?_ _So I am hitting him hard enough to bruise…_

Dave stood there for a moment looking at Hummel, truly looking and not one of his aimless stares he found himself doing in class. Hummel was a small boy and fragile, he expected Kurt to get hurt when he clothes lined him but bruises? "I didn't know I hurt you…like that."

Kurt looked surprised, "Not all of us can have the body of a young ogre. You bruise me, you hurt me and for the life of me I don't know why! You say it is because I am gay but I am sorry, straight boys do not go around _snogging_ other boys."

"Snogging?" Karofsky laughed.

"So I saw Harry Potter yesterday and it was stuck in my head."

"What do you have a thing for Daniele Radcliff?" Karofsky asked, a little too comfortably for his taste.

"Never! Who wants someone who is that far up his own butt? Sorry but I do not have a thing for short pale boys with messy black hair!"

Both boys laughed, realizing it wasn't that hard to talk to each other. Who knew such a simple conversation would lead to a truce between two people who hated one another and eventually it would lead to so much more.

69696969696969696969

"It's your turn, Hummel."

Kurt shook his head, "If I did…what I did to you _Dave_ I think it is safe for the two of us to be on a first name basis, this isn't Japan Dave. I refuse to start calling your Karofsky-chan just because we are…whatever we are!"

Confused by his words because Kurt was too smart for even a straight A student like Dave to keep up with, he just chuckled. "No more lady-boy? How about I give you a choice of three like Coach Sylvester did and you can choose?"

"Oooh multiple choice, I feel like I am about to take the SATs! Do I have to use a number two pencil on this multiple choice question? Or is it…" Kurt smiled boyishly. "…an _oral_ exam?"

Dave laughed and pulled Kurt closer, filling the gap between them. Now the smaller boy laid half on top of him, his body cool to the touch. "You're such a fucking tease." Gripping Kurt my hiss ass, massaging his perfect back side Dave inched his way to the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees, aware of what this position truly meant about him, and forcibly pulled Kurt to the edge where his legs fell to the floor.

_No going back now Karofsky. You do this now and you really are a fag…gay._ Dave would realize much later that thinking about himself as a fag was offensive, he would realize for the first time in his life just how offensive that word truly is. Dave Karofsky would never use that word again in his entire life.

With no hold's barred Dave took possession of Kurt, caringly pulling his underwear down to reveal what lied beneath. Dave gasped at Kurt, the auto-pilot that took over his body pulling down Kurt's underwear until it was fully off of him. "You're…you're bigger then me?"

Kurt looked up, chest heaving, smiling down at him, "I wouldn't go that far but what did you expect?"

Dave looked up to him in confusion but smiled, "A number two pencil." He ducked as Kurt swatted at his head, both boys laughing in the moment. Kurt _was_ beautiful to Dave, his whole body a nice creamy white with just a tinge of his summer tan left. He could only count three freckles that made a little straight line on his thigh but otherwise his body was spotless, porcelain truly was an appropriate name for the boy. What surprised him was Kurt's "junk", he acted so frilly yet a monster stood before Dave. Well, not a monster, their sizes were average and comparable but Kurt's surely seemed huge to dave.

"Is it…not alright?" Kurt asked.

Gulping one last breath of air Dave did not reply, he leaned forward and took hold of Kurt with his hand. Curiously he brought his other hand to grip him gently right below his throbbing member, pulling him gently while massaging him at the same time. He could sense and feel Kurt's reactions but he was too fascinated with the object in his hands to notice Kurt biting his lip, Kurt's hands grabbing the sheets. Kurt's head moving back and forth as Dave teased at him.

"Dave!" Kurt yelled, breaking both of them out of their revere. "Stop just…god stop teasing me." Dave looked confused. "Stop being so gentle I won't break."

Looking at him carefully, dissecting each word slowly Dave gave a quick nod and all apprehension went out the window. Dave went down on another guy and didn't think anything of it. No voice in the back of his head telling him he was a queer, no worries about what his friends would think. Just the salty sweet taste of Kurt on his tongue and the feeling of an odd sustenance passing over his tongue.

The prickly texture of Dave's tongue moved over Kurt and the feeling was both odd and pleasurable at the same time. Dave was so warm, so hot, as if his stomach was that of a dragon's who could spit fire. Dave took over half of him in before he gurgled and came up for air, Kurt knew the gagging feeling would be a problem for the bigger boy. Still, Dave looked determined to please Kurt. _What an odd statement that is!_ Kurt through before all of his thoughts fell out of him when Dave sucked him back in.

Who would have guessed that what Dave would enjoy the most was the taste? While Kurt might have tasted fruity in other places he was all man now, masculine and uncovered. The salty taste was stronger and a light sweetness mixed with it to make Dave's mouth water. He looked down to see it glistening with his saliva, he tried to push all thoughts out of his mind, trying to achieve nirvana in the moment. Kurt's grunts, the way his body convulsed for a moment and then stopped with only his chest heaving made him want to perform more. Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger.

"Oh god…oh god…oh Ga-ga!" Kurt called out in a whimper. Dave could tell he was getting close, could feel his manhood thickening a little and didn't care, didn't mind, wanted it. He pulled back and stroked him hard and fast, his strong grip sending spasm's up Kurt's body with each pass over. In seconds Kurt was moaning, toes curling and his whole body went oddly numb. Dave watched as his manhood erupted. It wasn't disgusting; it wasn't nasty or raunchy like Dave thought it would be. It just was.

Kurt laid there exhausted while Dave wiped away the mess on his hand, wondering how many girls at school did the same thing on these sheets. Neither of them spoke because they didn't know what to say. They didn't regret it; both of them wanted it and when their nerves settled down in the future they could look back on just how enjoyable the whole experience was.

Both wanted more, Dave could feel himself still hard and Kurt knew if Dave touched his body anywhere he would be prepared for more. But being inexperienced neither of them knew exactly _what_ to do next. They knew the physics behind it but neither of them knew the equation to get to the next step.

69696969696969696969

**A/N: One more chapter to go, again thank you for all of the kind comments I really appreciate hem!**


	5. 5: The Physics Learned

**A/N: The final chapter of this little slut-fest. Thank you to everyone who read this little thing, especially if you have left a Review/comment/private message. I really appreciate the support! Hopefully you like this chapter, I tried to show that having sex is a little bit more emotional then just "oh god that feels good", and hopefully I have succeeded in your eyes.**

**I do not own Glee not the character in this fic! **

69696969696969696969

The shower was warm and the steam felt good in Kurt's lungs, as if the water was washing the outside and the steam was doing the same within. He didn't have his usual array of moisturizing body soaps, oils and his entire wall of shampoos he kept in his bathroom at home. The little soap in his hand was dry and rough to his skin but he wasn't there really the bathe, he needed a moment away from Dave without making it obvious. Now that they were…whatever they were, he didn't want to hurt the big guy's feelings with the doubts running though his head.

It was the feelings that made him lie and say he had to take a shower, Kurt didn't know how to deal with them. When he found Blaine through his little spy mission he thought things would change, finally someone else who is gay! Finally he might be able to talk to him and get answers to all of his questions but when he spent time with the Dalton student he found them talking about frivolous things. They kept it light, Kurt receiving the obvious message: we are only friends. He never even considered Dave gay like him, never expected Dave to act on his emotions beyond the kiss he stole and the bullying. When he did, when Dave initiated all of this, he never thought it would end up with the two of them in this motel room.

Dave laid back in bed unashamed of his nudeity as he watched a game on the TV. Not really watching, more turning it on for a momentary, noisy distraction. Usually so interested in sports he didn't even know what team it was, what sport it was. His brain didn't work as fast as Kurt's so he didn't feel the sudden hesitation that Kurt felt in the shower. Dave still basked in the glory of what happened, of the emotions he felt for the first time in his young life. He wanted to lay there with Kurt and talk with him about…everything. Dave watched the boy for years, he wanted to tell Kurt it wasn't because he was a stalker but because he wanted to know him. Dave didn't just want sex; well he did want sex with Kurt but not just sex. Did he really want to be Kurt Hummel, fancy, porcelain, lady face's boyfriend? Could he find the courage to stand up in school or on the streets with Kurt? Could he act like that Sam kid and his twin-sister-looking girlfriend and be all lovey dovey queer in front of everyone? What about playing sports, was he willing to sacrifice that for Kurt?

Was Kurt willing to change at all for him? Kurt stood in the shower wondering the same thing, what would people think of him walking around with a guy like Dave Karofsky? _Is this some kind of Stockholm syndrome type of thing? _People might say. _While it's endearing he wants to support his team, are you really willing to match outfits with that color red everyday Kurt?_ He could hear Blaine tease.

Dave stood up, his feet were ticklish and the shag run really tickled them as he stood up.

Kurt turned off the water and using his hands he squeegee'd the water off his body.

Dave paused at the bathroom door, hand shaking against the cold knob.

Kurt pushed the curtain aside and took one step out of the shower to grab the towel he left on the sink.

The door opened quickly so he couldn't stop himself from not walking into the bathroom, he doubted that he had enough strength to battle the hesitation he would have encountered. They were all a flurry, bodies tangling against each other as both of them tried to kiss harder, push deeper into the other. They left the door open and slowly lowered themselves together onto the floor. The small carpet was not much support and Kurt wanted to yelp at the cold floor but Dave provided enough warmth to keep his own body from shivering. Dave was all over him, his knee placed between Kurt's legs, their chests touching and Dave's hands all over him. They kissed; Kurt wondered if you could even call it a kiss or if it was face sucking. The two of them couldn't get enough; it was a drug both became addicted to just in the two hours that they were in this cheap motel room.

They moved against each other, their manhood's rubbing against one another in an opposite rhythm. Shocks and quivers and physical feelings they couldn't describe traveled up their spines in a hazy lust induced euphoria the both of them were riding on. No more thoughts, no more doubts, no more walls. Just the two of them, together, it may not last but they didn't want to think of that. No, they were with each other; they belonged to each other and no one else if only just for this moment.

Dave pulled up breathing, trying to gasp for air but Kurt had other ideas. He brought his head up and began to suckle on Dave's chest, his body was salty too but it tasted musky, Kurt didn't have a word for what Dave tasted like. It wasn't fruity like him, no sweetness to Dave just a strong taste that filled your mouth. Both boys were in over drive, both wanting more; wanting to claim one another. "Dave." Kurt whispered drawing his attention. "I wan to…" He hesitated.

Dave gulped, "You want to what?"

He giggled like a little school girl, "Don't make me say it."

Dave grinned evilly, "Say it."

"No!" He pouted.

Dave did something that surprised Kurt, he tickled him. The attack was sudden and Kurt was caught off guard. One moment they were lying together and the next Dave tickled at his side, causing him to roll around uncontrollably. When he finally stopped Dave was on top, on his hands and knees, Kurt lay on his back beneath him. Kurt was amazed at the warmth that came from Dave's bigger body; he knew bigger guys tended to be warmer but the heat coming from Dave felt even stronger when fueled by lust.

Slowly creeping, inching slowly so his eyes could feast on every part of Kurt, Dave inched his way down until his eyes were leveled with Kurt's manhood. Kurt thought they were just going to exchange pleasantries again but Dave wanted more, craved more. Kurt whimpered as his new lover lowered himself and forcefully pulled his legs apart. He held himself up by his elbows, trying to see what Dave was doing but as Dave parted his way with his big, beefy hands Kurt could feel Dave's warm breath on his ass.

"Dave what are you-?" He was cut off, his next words a guttural whimper between quivering lips. Dave's head moved below his outstretched dick, licking, pushing, and squirming. The feeling grotesque, Kurt wondered how someone could want to lick there but it was also different, in a good way. The bizarre feeling of a tongue in such a personal place was an odd thought but once he pushed said thoughts away he found it pleasurable. He felt himself opening up for Dave.

Leaning up and looking at the ecstasy on Kurt's face Dave loved what he could do to Kurt, loved he could make him squirm with a simple touch and loved he could pleasure another human being, especially fancy Kurt Hummel. Dave doubted he would ever find someone to touch this way, to taste and to love. The prison he erected for himself so many years ago was daunting, almost impossible to break out of but Kurt pulled him out. He wanted the boy more and more every day and now that he had him Dave Karofsky was not letting go.

"Come on Dave…" Kurt whispered, his words pulling him in.

Leg's pushed up, hands traveling up creamy white thighs to rest in the crook of his legs. Both boys throbbing, wanting, needing for the other to get into position. He inches forward, looking down at the exposed Kurt and not disgusted by his act, always thinking this act would be repulsive but now that was all gone. Pushing in he was careful, only inching in as to not hurt the smaller boy but he needn't worry, the smaller boy's head rolled back as he opened up for his lover, for the guy he realized that he wanted to label as his boyfriend. Fucking KAROFSKY, boyfriend of Mr. Fancy Hummel. After this they would have to have a talk, he decided, because if sex like this felt so good he wasn't letting his new toy go. He was never good at sharing.

They moaned, Dave feeling a velvety blanket, warm and tight, wrapping around him. Kurt feeling the penetration and the built up pressure that passed through his body and hit a point that sent shockwaves everywhere, he could see them dancing in the air. Once all the way in Dave leaned over to taste Kurt's lips once again, pushing and pulling Kurt to the brink. Both of them moved in unison against each other, the slapping noises that echoed off the close bathroom walls driving both of them to perform faster, harder, the noise erotic to both of them. Both boys wouldn't last long, they could already feel the build up. The length of their act wasn't either of their concerns, in that moment all they felt was the other inside of them and they never wanted to leave.

The release was quick yet more extreme then either of them have ever felt. Kurt spent, his orgasm painting his chest and face, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and later he would realize he blacked out for a moment when he came. Dave pushed up as far as he could and fell over as he came into the boy below him, thinking about how he was inside of Kurt and now he would be inside of him forever, even if they never performed this act again together.

Both of them were silent as they disengaged and the moment seemed over, the floor was colder and the air chilly. All the warmth from Dave seemed spent and they cleaned themselves in silence. Dave walked over to the bed and laid on it, starring at the setting sun outside the motel window. They had been there for hours and he wondered if the school called to tell his parents he was absent, he would get shit from his father when he got home.

Kurt shut the door and grabbed his cell from his pants pocket, careful not to get any sweat on his clothes. He dialed the number and bit the corner of his fingernail as the phone rang three times.

"Hey Kurt are you staying late for Glee club tonight?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Dad I have a really big test tomorrow that Mercedes needs much help on, you know how bad she is at French. I will be staying at her house tonight."

Burt cleared his throat, "You sure her Mom won't mind buddy."

Kurt giggled, "Well she might be upset with all the Ben and Jerry's we plan on consuming but no, everything will be fine."

"Okay Kurt, I'll see you in the morning then. I know you can't go to school wearing the same clothes twice."

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt carefully placed the phone back on top of his clothes and walked into the main room to find Dave asleep on the bed.

Kurt smiled at him laying there, open for the world to see in his nakedness and laughed that somehow the curtains opened in the hours they began this little dance, did anyone see them? He quickly sauntered over and drew them shut, it was only 4:30 but the bed looked too inviting. Kurt made his way over and took his place by Dave's side, snuggling up against the big guy. Unconsciously Dave wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and the both of them fell asleep, neither of them knowing how the other would react to what happened in the morning, just enjoying the moment and not freaking out at the feeling of love the two of them felt stirring in their hearts.

69696969696969696969

**A/N: Mushy ending, so much that it made my stomach churn a little but felt right lol.**

**Reviews are lovely gifts for New Years! I am thinking about making another fic about these two, less smutty and more fluffy with a proportionate side of Angst. Based on Kurt coming home from a summer away learning his father can no longer afford sending him to Dalton and Kurt needs to head back to McKinley. Any thoughts on that or has it been over done? Any ideas for a Kurtstofsky fic, smutty or otherwise?**


End file.
